Conrad Seoul
Conrad Seoul is a 37-story hotel building within International Finance Centre Seoul in Yeongdeungpo-gu, Seoul, South Korea. At 200 metres(656ft), it is the tallest all-hotel building in South Korea as of 2017. Beneath the building is a 3-story IFC Mall, and a 4-story underground carpark below that. Building Information * Name: Conrad Seoul * Type: Hospitality * Location: Yeongdeungpo-gu, Seoul, South Korea * Year of completion: 2012 * Security level: Guest floors(11-36) can only be accessed with a valid keycard. However, the 37th-floor restaurant is publicly accessible; thus, a full ride on the guest elevators is possible. * Filming difficulty: Medium Elevator Information * Floor numbers indicated in parentheses refer to floors where the bank of elevators are able to stop at, but are programmed to bypass. * There are no floors labelled as 4 in this building. Carpark and Amenity Floors There are 4 panoramic elevators serving the carpark and the amenity floors up to the ninth floor. Due to massive floor-to-ceiling heights of the lower floors, these actually travel the distance of 20-25 floors of a normal building. * Manufacturer: OTIS Elevator Korea * Model: Sigma Ds4 * Year of installation: 2011 * Capacity: 1600kg (3500lbs) / 24 persons * Speed: 3.5m/s (700FPM) * Drive type: Gearless traction * Motor: Traction VVVF * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Paraplegic / Panoramic (1 car), Panoramic (3 cars) * Door type: Single slide centre opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: LCD screen * Serviced floors: P7, P6, P5, L1, GL, 2, 3, 5, 6, 8, 9 Guest Rooms There are 6 elevators serving the guest floors and the 37th-floor restaurant. * Manufacturer: OTIS Elevator Korea * Model: Sigma Di5 * Year of installation: 2011 * Capacity: 1600kg (3500lbs) / 24 persons * Speed: 6m/s (1200FPM) * Drive type: Gearless traction * Motor: Traction VVVF * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Paraplegic (1 car), Passenger (5 cars) * Door type: Single slide centre opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: LCD screen * Serviced floors: L1, GL, 2, 3, 5, 6, 8, 9, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37 Service Elevators There are 3 elevators intended for use by the staff (without firefighters' operation mode). * Manufacturer: OTIS Elevator Korea * Model: Sigma Di5 * Year of installation: 2011 * Capacity: 2500kg (3500lbs) / 34 persons (2 cars), 33 persons (1 car) * Speed: 3.5m/s (700FPM) * Drive type: Gearless traction * Motor: Traction VVVF * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Passenger-freight * Door type: Unknown * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: Unknown * Serviced floors: P4, L3, L2, L1, GL, 2, 3, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37 (2 cars); P7, P6, P5, P4, L3, L2, L1, GL, 2, 3, 5, 5M, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, P (1 car) Fireman's / Service Elevators There are 2 elevators intended for use by the staff, and fire service during an event of emergency. * Manufacturer: OTIS Elevator Korea * Model: Sigma Di5 * Year of installation: 2011 * Capacity: 1000kg (2200lbs) / 14 persons * Speed: 5m/s (1000FPM) * Drive type: Gearless traction * Motor: Traction VVVF * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Fireman's * Door type: Unknown * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: Unknown * Serviced floors: P7, P6, P5, P4, L3, L2, L1, GL, 2, 3, 5, 5M, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, P Spa / Pool Elevator There is an elevator connecting the pool on 8th floor with the spa on 9th floor. * Manufacturer: OTIS Elevator Korea (Sigma) * Model: Gen2 MRL (GR1) * Year of installation: 2011 * Capacity: 900kg (2000lbs) / 13 persons * Speed: 1m/s (200FPM) * Drive type: MRL traction * Motor: Traction VVVF * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Passenger * Door type: Unknown * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: Unknown * Serviced floors: 8, 9 Category:Buildings in Seoul, South Korea